


【缚·上卷第六章】

by Hugmissa



Category: ABO - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugmissa/pseuds/Hugmissa





	

碰上硬点子了。  
方博躲在酒吧洗手间的隔间里，身体越来越热，颈后的腺体肿胀发着痛，五感变得迟钝，意识也越来越模糊。  
他发情了。  
而且有人蓄意下药催使他发情的。  
新项目终于走上预定轨道，忙了大半月的方博也终于闲了下来。架不住周雨的热情邀请，他和其他几个朋友一起来到了酒吧。出门之前还万般谨慎的喷好抑制剂，盖掉身上甜香的味道，却不想一时大意忘了照看好自己喝酒的杯子。  
他也想不到，是谁竟然会在他的杯子里下药。  
刚开始只是觉得今晚醉得有些快，走到洗手间想洗个脸清醒一下，却越来越燥热，越来越迷糊。直到腺体疼起来的时候，才后知后觉的意识到，可能被人下药了。他只能先躲进洗手间的隔间，拉高毛衣的领子，腺体已经到了一碰就疼的地步，薄薄的毛衣根本藏不住外泄的信息素。  
即使脑子一片混沌他也知道现在的自己肯定像一块儿散发着诱人香气的大蛋糕，赤裸裸的摆在大街上，身上还插着“请君品尝”的小牌牌。  
他根本不敢离开窄小的隔间，偏又在这时，周雨的电话怎么也打不通。  
“我艹。”  
该死该死该死！！  
到底是谁给他下的药！  
不能再这么下去了，如果还呆在这里等于自己把自己困死。他咬着牙打开洗手间的门，捂住一阵阵发痛的后颈腺体。  
洗手间通向酒吧前堂的楼道灯光幽暗，方博扶着冷硬的墙壁，一步一步艰难的挪动。  
背后忽然窜出一个人影，猛地勒住他的脖子，一块儿带着刺鼻味道的湿毛巾捂上他的口鼻，他惊恐的睁大了眼睛，剧烈的挣动几下，却吸入了更多毛巾上的乙醚。  
昏迷过去之前，他的脑袋里只剩下一句话。  
完蛋了。

有什么东西从上至下抚过皮肤，很冷。方博在后颈剧烈的疼痛中醒过来，眼前模糊一片，屋子里非常昏暗，那个小个子日本人正掀起他的衣服贪婪的抚摸着他的腰腹。  
“我X你妈。”  
方博怒吼一声，抬起腿想蹬开他，身上却软绵绵的提不起力气，一脚出去也只是把日本人支开了一些。  
“真是个烈性子的小猫咪，好看极了。”  
日本人不但没恼，竟然还露出更加猥琐的笑，还持续不断的放出信息素，企图进一步催情他，压制他。  
后颈的腺体在感受到强烈的alpha信息素的同时愈发疼痛，生物本能让他处于被控制的地位，方博却觉得无比恶心。  
“你他妈竟敢给老子下药，卑鄙！无耻!我日你祖宗！”  
日本人狞笑着扑上来，追着他的脖颈和嘴唇啃咬，方博奋力的挣扎，恨自己是个不争气的O，恨自己永远处于劣势地位，恨自己连自己都保护不了。他死命的咬着嘴唇拼命推搡躲避，本能的恐惧慢慢盖过了愤怒，被凌辱的惊惧没顶的袭来。  
日本人撕扯着他的衣服，金属扣子划伤他的皮肤，逼出眼角一点晶莹的红。   
不管打给谁都好，拜托了，拜托了，快来救我，快来。

“安哥，有人在我们店里用了催情药剂，还强行把被催情的omega带到包厢去了。”  
酒吧应侍把从垃圾桶里翻出来的纸包拿给闫安，闫安闻了闻：“确定吗？”  
“咱的监控都录下来了，确定。”  
“他们在哪个房间。”  
应侍顿了一下：“安哥，下药的是个日本人，带了好些保镖，来头好像不小，而且那个O咱也不眼熟，管吗？”  
“谁都一样，这种事不能出在我的店里。”  
闫安把酒杯重重的掷在台子上，带了两个保安朝包厢走去。  
包厢门口站着两个高大的保镖，拦住了闫安。  
“对不起，你不能进去。”  
闫安眯了眯眼。Omega甜腻的香气已经顺着门缝泄露出来，这样剧烈的发情闻也闻得出。他取下嘴边的烟头，碾碎在脚底下，突然出手照着小山一样强壮的保镖打了过去，那人的面门一下见了血，愤怒烧红了圆睁的眼。几个人很快扭打在一起。  
混乱中包厢的门被闫安毫不犹豫的一脚踹开，小个子alpha正撕扯身下omega的衣服，那O嘴里骂骂咧咧的，还带着哭腔。他冲上把日本人踢翻在地，抓起他的脖子狠狠给了那人几拳。事发突然，日本人根本没反应过来就被按在地上揍了一顿，只有抱着头躲闪的份儿，喊着“保镖保镖”，然而他的保镖也已经给扭着手脚制服了。  
“狗日的人渣，竟然在老子店里玩迷奸。”  
日本人狼狈的滚倒在地下，大声的骂着：“你！你是谁！谁让你进来的！”  
闫安冷笑一声：“我是你安爷爷。”  
“你、你对我实施人身攻击是犯法的！我要让我的律师把你告到法庭上去！”  
“少他妈废话！赶紧从这儿滚出去！再不走安爷爷打到你连妈都不认识！”  
日本人踉跄着站起来胡乱穿上衣服，逃也似的跑走了，还恶狠狠地威胁：“你给我等着！你给我等着！”  
闫安取下嘴边的香烟在脚底碾碎，回过头看了看沙发上已经神志不清的omega。催情的药剂对omega的身体伤害很大，会在短时间内刺激他的腺体和omega器官，造成肿胀和发炎，尤其对于尚未被标记过的omega更是致命的伤害，需要alpha及时的标记才能解除药性。  
他的情况很糟糕，衣服乱七八糟的挂在身上，已经被撕扯得不成样子，露出大片大片雪白的肌肤，严重不正常的发情使他散发出浓郁的栀子香气，身子蜷缩着，虚弱的捂住下腹，痛苦的低声呻吟。  
那副样子，简直是在勾引A犯罪。  
闫安叫人关上房门以免强烈的omega信息素引起骚乱，脱下自己的外套盖住春光乍泄的身体，然后再无计可施。  
他也没有遇到过这种情况。  
正在这时，掉落在沙发下的手机响了起来。闫安拧着眉看屏幕上闪着“许大爷”三个字，下面的号码很是熟悉。  
“喂，我说方助理啊，你在哪儿呢。”  
“许昕？”  
“我靠，你谁啊。”  
“你真是许昕啊。”  
“啊？”  
“我是闫安啊。”  
“闫安？！我助理的手机怎么在你手里啊。”  
“你助理是不是一个小圆脸omega啊。”  
“是啊，你怎么知道？”  
“你助理在我店里出事了，差点被人迷奸。”  
“什么？！”  
“我靠你别那么大声儿。你助理在我店里玩，被个日本人下了药带到包厢里要强奸，安哥我路见不平拔刀相助，那孙子已经被我打跑了，但是你的小助理….”  
“他怎么样了？”  
“他中招了，情况好像不太好，你要不要来看看？”  
电话那头沉默良久，久到闫安甚至以为许昕已经挂了。  
“昕子?”  
“我去找你。”  
闫安不敢再包厢多待，点燃一支烟绕到门口吹冷风。许昕很快就来了，身上带着冬夜凛冽的寒风，眼角眉梢挂着肃杀的冰霜，在阴暗的灯光底下看不清神色，冷的人一个哆嗦。  
闫安很久没见过许昕这样冷森森的样子了。  
“到底怎么回事。”  
他又把事情的来龙去脉说了一次，许昕的脸越听越黑。  
“他们双方我谁都不认识，不想惹上麻烦，所以没报警。那日本人挨了顿打跑了，你助理现在不太好，发情发的厉害，你要去看看他吗？”

方博的意识模模糊糊的，疼，浑身都疼，下腹像是被一万匹草泥马奔腾着踩过，腺体肿胀燥热，难耐的低声呻吟。  
想要被安慰。想要被标记。  
许昕一走进包厢，就被浓郁的栀子香气冲的头脑发胀，他反手关上门，一步步走向蜷缩起来的方博。他俯下身，掀开盖住方博半张脸的外套，看见那张小圆脸泛着不自然的潮红，眉头紧锁，眼睫微动。  
他克制着保持清醒，声音低哑满是火气：“博儿。”  
方博沉沦到深处的意识被拉回了一点，睁开眼茫然的看着眼前的许昕：“许昕….”  
凉丝丝的薄荷钻进毛孔，安抚体内的燥热，alpha强大的气息尽在咫尺，那个男人强壮的身体里有自己最渴望的满足。  
但是他不想，他不想让许昕看到自己这个样子。  
狼狈的，脆弱的，肮脏的。  
他紧紧的裹住身上的衣服，将脸埋进抱枕里。  
“你快出去，不要看我….”  
自尊心被撕碎，赤裸裸的以最丑陋的样子暴露在偷偷心悦的人面前，羞耻感犹如滔天巨浪，将方博狠狠打翻，委屈和酸楚拼命涌出来，开口带着哭腔。  
“不要看我…..你走…..”  
许昕把他挖出来，低下头吻上他泛红的眼角，却尝到更多湿热的苦涩。  
“博儿，别哭，别躲着我，让我看看你，好不好？”  
方博推搡他，徒劳的挣扎，眼泪拼命的流出来。  
“不好，你个臭alpha，离我远一点。”  
离我远一点，否则我会忍不住求你标记我。  
许昕的手臂又温暖又结实，亲吻又轻柔又深情，像是蟒蛇缠住了他的猎物，吐出危险的信子。  
“博儿…博儿…..对不起，是我没有保护好你，是我害了你。对不起，对不起……”  
方博咬住嘴唇不让哭泣发出声音，抓着许昕腰侧的衣服，浑身颤抖。  
许昕抱着他，吻着他，轻抚他僵直的后背直到他彻底瘫软在他怀里：“我很抱歉，但是你现在需要一个标记，你愿意，接受我的标记吗？”

干柴遇上烈火，理智已经沦陷的无可救赎。  
他们像是搁浅在沙滩上的两尾鱼，拼命纠缠挣扎，相互慰藉。  
许昕大手在方博腰腹间游移，慢慢滑向下方，探进棉质内裤，轻柔的揉搓套弄起那一套小东西。方博搂着他的脖颈，随着他的动作绷直了身体，发出难耐的呻吟，引得许昕吻住他的唇舌，好一阵舔舐品尝。Omega甜美的气息，就像最醇香的美酒一样诱人，栀子的香气还透着点点羞涩，勾住许昕的神智。  
他用薄荷一层一层的包裹住眼前这个被发情所折磨的omega，嘴唇吻上方博细滑的脖颈，在腺体周围徘徊，含糊不清的问：“博儿…知道我是谁吗？”  
方博被他吻得七荤八素，眼角还挂着泪花儿，攀着他的肩背，贪恋他身上温热的alpha气息。  
“嗯….许昕….”  
“可以让我标记你吗？”  
“可、可以….”  
方博在听到标记两个字后，明显有些瑟缩，声音都带上了些许颤抖。许昕笑笑，真是个小可爱。他没有咬下去，只是轻柔的吻着，安抚肿胀发痛的腺体。  
身上的衣服被撇到一边去，湿软的唇顺着脖颈往下，细碎的吻落在精致的锁骨，印下几个浅浅的红痕。胸前的小樱桃硬挺着，随着急促的呼吸起起伏伏，鲜美的送到许昕嘴边，许昕小心的含住，轻柔的吸吮舔舐。  
“嗯….哈…..”  
方博低低的呻吟，alpha的气息很好的安慰着他，疼痛渐渐散去，腰也软下来，全身心都交给眼前的人。  
眼前这个偷偷喜欢了很久的人。  
他曾经很想躲，躲开那恼人的暗恋的心绪，躲开许昕热烈的满含冲动的目光。  
爱就是把自己低到尘埃里。  
他还欠许昕100万，他只是个普普通通的omega。不敢承认自己喜欢，也不敢接受那样完美耀眼的许昕。  
然而这次，他已退无可退。  
他问他，是否愿意接受他的标记。  
这太犯规了。  
许昕认真的照顾每一个小樱桃，轻柔的抚摸他的腰侧，修长的双腿缠住他的，弓着身子，在狭窄的沙发上将他紧紧包围。唇舌继续往下，吻过平坦的小腹，手指勾住了内裤边一扯，下身旖旎的光景一览无余。  
方博轻声惊呼，小脸羞得通红，忍不住收拢双腿：“别、别看哪里….”  
许昕微笑着抬眼看他，不断亲吻幼嫩的腿根儿，喘息间炽热的呼吸尽数喷洒，灼烧着私密领域敏感的神经：“小博儿这里很好看，别害羞，好吗？”  
方博受了温柔话语的蛊惑，勉勉强强地打开双腿，接受着许昕的入侵。不太大的阴茎早已立正站好，颜色浅淡干净的一套东西羞涩的颤抖着，而身下的穴口翕张，吐露出黏腻的淫夜，散发着香甜的味道。许昕先是轻吻挺立起来的秀气阴茎，随后张开嘴巴，很小心的把那粉嫩的坚挺含进了嘴里，吞吐舔舐，动作轻柔，修长灵活的手指按上湿滑红肿的穴口，一轻一重的揉按起来。  
“啊……哈…..”  
方博颤抖着胡乱去抓许昕的肩背，难耐的呻吟出声，双腿颤抖，蜜穴吐露出更多的淫夜。许昕耐心的安抚他，缓缓地往后穴送进一根手指，做着扩张。  
待到后穴已经可以顺利吞吐三根手指的时候，许昕放开了方博的阴茎，吻了吻他微张的嘴唇，轻声的问道：“博儿，我再问一次，你愿意接受我的标记吗？”  
方博微微喘着气，薄荷包裹着他，这一刻竟无比安心。  
“你废话真多。”  
“我不是什么别的人，我是许昕，要标记你的是许昕。”  
“你博哥很清醒。”  
许昕亲亲分明害羞的不行还要嘴硬怼他的方博，扶住自己的硬挺，慢慢送进他湿滑的后穴。  
“嗯…..”  
阴茎比手指粗壮的多，接受起来并不容易，方博不适的皱起了眉头，额头渗出细密的汗珠。柔软湿润的阴道紧紧包裹，许昕强忍住贯穿他的欲望，慢慢的抽送，直到方博适应他的大小。他扶着方博修长莹白的腿，深深浅浅的动起来。  
“博儿…”  
“啊…哈….”  
激烈的快感湮没两个人，他们彼此拥抱，在欲海中浮沉。  
许昕越来越用力的冲撞，对着阴道深处的小口不断发起攻势，每一下都又狠又准，不断的喊着方博的名字。相连的地方发出叽叽咕咕的淫靡声响，操干的方博双腿大开淫水横流连声呻吟，手指抓挠他结实的肩背，眼角红红的，泛着泪花儿。  
“博儿……你都不知道你这样子有多好看…..比你穿礼服还好看…..博儿…..你是我的了….你是我的博儿了…..以后我要在办公室的橡木桌上干你，你说好不好？”  
“啊….哈…….臭流氓….我不是你的….不是你的…..”  
“你都被我干成这样了还嘴硬，快把你那小嘴张开，昕爷有好东西喂给你吃。”  
下流的话从许昕嘴里吐出来，他更加用力的撞向生殖腔的小口，更多的信息素倾泻出来，搅浑在一起，发生奇妙的化学反应。方博被灭顶的快感刺激的头昏脑胀，只剩下呻吟的份儿。  
生殖腔终于打开了，alpha性器在深处成结，带着与生俱来的占有欲，宣告对omega的所有权。  
浓稠的精液射进生殖腔，许昕咬破了方博后颈的腺体，彻彻底底的标记了他。  
激情的余韵尚未散去，许昕紧紧的抱着方博，含住方博的嘴唇，温柔的吻着他。不带一丝色情的味道，只有情深意切。  
“博儿。跟我在一起吧。”  
“跟你在一起有什么好处吗？”  
“我早就说过啊，omega老是靠抑制剂扛过发情期对身体不好，现在我标记你了，跟我在一起我能陪你度过发情期，还能….让你爽….”  
“滚，我不跟流氓玩。”  
方博小声的抗议，却还是乖乖的瘫在许昕怀里用毛绒绒的头发蹭他的肩窝。许昕笑得很荡漾，手指在后颈腺体自己刚留下的印子上打转。  
“不管怎么说，你现在是我的了。你同意我标记你的，想反悔？晚了！”  
“不要脸……”  
许昕又吻上方博不饶人的嘴唇，扣住他的手指。  
都是我的。


End file.
